


Pandora's Box

by honeylillies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Short Stories, Shorts, honeylillies, miraculous - Freeform, multishipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylillies/pseuds/honeylillies
Summary: A hell hole of one-shots and short stories for some of my favorite miraculous ships and even crack ships.As you can tell this is basically a Marinette harem.Please though, do not give any of the ships in my little snippets book ANY hate.They're just for fun and to get better at writing different characters/relationships!Thank you :)
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 17





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a slight throwback for me to my time of Nathanette <3 
> 
> I still love them and forever will. This is based on a piece of art I did that you can find on my Instagram! 
> 
> I know that it's not the best but i love them so

Marinette glanced back at her phone and then back to the crowded house that was the Agreste's. She didn't want to come out to Adrien's party, but then again, she knew that Alya wouldn't let her stay home. Marinette knew that if she'd even tried to get out of coming, Alya would still drag her. She would also bring in the other girls to help her. 

"You doing alright, Mari?" Alya asked, handing her a glass of punch. After Adrien's dad went missing, his pseudo mom and dad, Nathalie and Gorilla, took over his parenting, and they let Adrien blossom. 

"Yea, I'm alright... just haven't spotted him yet," she replied, unsure of how tonight was going to go. The boy Marinette was most searching for still hadn't shown. Juleka and Rose giggled at her. 

"You could just text him," Juleka suggested. Marinette's face turned bright red at the thought. 

"Yea! He would show up then!" Rose exclaimed happily, trying to help Juleka's suggestion. Alya and the other girls nodded as well. 

"I could never, he would think I'm weird." Marinette had finally grown out of her super flustered phase after she'd gotten rejected by Adrien. He'd moved on and started dating Kagami. They'd been happily talking to their close friends on the other side of the house. Kagami and Marinette had continued to be friends. Marinette had always supported their relationship, and Kagami understood why Marinette did the things she did. But the past was the past to her now, thankfully.

"He's here," Alix stated, poking Marinette while smirking. Marin turned her head to see the red-haired boy walk in with his group of friends. She blushed furiously as the girls giggled behind her. 

"Go talk to him, girl!" Alya egged her on, pushing her gently forward. Nathaniel looked their way, waving shyly to her. Marinette turned back to her friends and shook her head. 

"I may like him, but that doesn't mean I have to throw myself onto him!" She whined, trying to make excuses not to talk to him. Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to the drinks table. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and waved it at Marinette, teasing her about what she was about to do. 

"How about a game of spin the bottle!" Rose called loudly. People cheered happily, ready to join in on the fun. Everyone began to join around Rose, the girls pulling Marinette with them. As they all sat, so did Nathaniel and his friends, directly across from the girls. 

"Who wants to go first?" Alya asked, giggling next to Marinette. Rose raised her hand, offering up herself. 

"Me! I suggested the game, might as well start it off..." Rose was bold, and she knew damn well everyone loved being around her. Enough to do anything she wanted. She reached forward, spinning the green glass bottle on its side. It quickly landed on Nino, Alya gave her the 'okay,' and they promptly pecked. A slue of giggles and gossip began once again. Nino then spun the bottle, landing on Adrien. Adrien later on Kagami. Kagami on Marinette. 

"Ohhh, your turn now! Spin!" Kagami smiled. Marinette knew how this was going to go, it was going to land on a good friend of hers, and someone was going to start the rumor that they were in love. Marinette finally grabbed the bottle, turning it quickly. Alya reached forward, stopping it on Nathaniel. 

"Don't fight it," Juleka whispered into Marinette's ear. Planned, she should've known the girls planned this. Marinette's mind was racing, was she going to kiss her crush? You know what, hell yes she was. Marinette shoved every lousy thought into the back of her mind for later. She crawled forward, her face flushed with redness. Nathaniel's eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen, their lips almost touching now. It was soft, the sweetest kiss she'd had. Marinette's heart was jumping out of her chest. She pulled back quickly, not realizing she'd let the kiss go one for a little too long. Alya and the girls were ecstatic, giggling while everyone continued with the game.


End file.
